vintagepatternsfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Sonjaaa
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Butterick 3152 A page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Tarna (Talk) 04:43, February 2, 2013 Please don't Abaya everything... Hello, Welcome to wiki. Glad to see you found this resource and some patterns to add to your wishlist. Please, don't add ill fitted categories to patterns. I had to revert several of you Abaya additions... Best regards, --tarna (talk) 06:29, February 2, 2013 (UTC) (one of the admins) Hi, It's not about approval... Categories are not search tags. The patterns you were marking could be used in place of a traditional abaya, but are not, in fact abayas, thus the removal. For what purpose are you trying to mark them as such? Best regards, Birgit Hi Birgit! I discovered vintagepatterns.wikia.com by landing on the page http://vintagepatterns.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Abaya I quickly discovered that the wiki lists other abaya patterns beyond the 3 pages listed in the category. My intention is to help other people looking for abaya patterns and are browsing through the options in the abaya category. What would be the best way to move forwad? May I get your advice on what is or isn't in fact an "abaya" in your expertise? Sonjaaa (talk) 07:39, February 2, 2013 (UTC) Abaya candidates Thanks for warning me! I'll make a list of abaya candidates and get your approval on them before editing. Would that work? An abaya is a loose robe or robe-like dress, very similar to "caftan". It is worn by Muslim women who seek modesty. http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Abaya#Styles Tarna/Birgit, would you consider any of these to be abayas? * Butterick 3916 * Butterick 4679 * Butterick 5742 * Butterick 5743 A * Butterick_3079_B * Butterick_3384 * Butterick_3392 * Butterick_5151 * Butterick_5814 * McCall's 3050 * McCall's_5285_A * McCall's_9607_A * Simplicity_5680_A * Simplicity_5720 * Simplicity 6390 * Simplicity_6695_A * Simplicity 8743 A * Simplicity_6766_B * Simplicity_7018_A * Simplicity_8069_A * Style 4480 * Style_2313 * Style_4323 * Vogue 7360 * Vogue 7360 * Vogue 7497 A * Vogue 9250 * Vogue_7836 * Vogue_8050 * Vogue_8168 * Vogue 8576 * Vogue_9130 Would a blog post work? Hi Sonia, Just waded through the updates and deletions on both our pages. I think you misunderstood what I meant. I agree (and I am not an expert nor muslim) that many caftans or loose robes/dresses could be used as an abaya, but are not in fact abayas. Just afraid that people looking for an actual abaya (aba, etc.) might have to wade through the other garments that could be good stand-ins. Why don't you create a blog post (tab on your user page) to address this, and put a link to your blog post on the Abaya category page. Does this make sense, and would it serve the purpose you are trying to achieve? Best regards, --tarna (talk) 22:17, February 2, 2013 (UTC) P.S.: While putting together your list, you may also want to take a look at the Cover-Up category, there might be some candidates there... Burnoose pattern McCalls 2377 Hi Sonja, I saw your name on a wishlist for a pattern that I currently have, I do not have it listed online yet but it is the McCall's 2377 Burnoose pattern. If you're still interested in this pattern you can send me an email at heyvintagechica@gmail.com. My pattern is for a size medium, thanks. http://www.etsy.com/shop/HeyChica 19:54, June 19, 2013 (UTC)Heychica